Good things come to those who wait
by Myweakest-link
Summary: Emily and Maya go on a date, but can their plan to take things slow really work? - takes place after 2x15.
1. Chapter 1

Emily pulled up to an unfamiliar driveway and took one last look at the address scribbled onto the piece of paper in her hand. She compared the house number on the paper to the one painted on the side of the mailbox just to make sure she had the right house.

She was suddenly nervous at the thought of the evening's plans, and had to close her eyes and count to ten before she got out the car to stop herself from completely freaking out.

Knock knock.

Emily didn't have to wait long for the door to be pulled open where she was greeted with the familiar figure of her ex-girlfriend.

"You're late" the girl said with a small smile that showed just the tip of her tongue, the way she used to smile at Emily when it was just the two of them in Emily's bedroom. The memory made Emily's cheeks blush as she remembered the contours that very tongue had made across her body.

"Relax" Emily spoke to herself, before returning Maya's smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Emily said apologetically, her mouth still set in a smile.

"Well I guess its true what they say" Maya replied.

"And what's that?" Emily raised one eyebrow as she spoke.

"Good things do come to those who wait" the smaller girl teased, her eyes fixed on Emily's as both girls felt their hearts beat faster.

Maya leaned in and kissed Emily softly on the cheek, her lips lingering for a few seconds longer than if she was greeting just anyone. "Come in while I just grab my stuff" she said as she pulled Emily in by the hand and shut the door behind her.

Emily stood in the hallway and noticed how Maya's new house was decorated just the same as her house in Rosewood, and it made her miss the fact that Maya used to live so close, but appreciate the fact that things hadn't changed too much. As the smaller girl rooted around moving things from a big bag into a smaller bag Emily took the chance to look Maya up and down.

She was wearing boots and tight dark jeans that complimented her perfect figure, her shirt was loose but showed off her toned arms and perfectly sized chest. Emily already knew that Maya was incredibly beautiful, but everytime she saw her she was overwhelmed with the attraction she felt for her. Her hair was tied loosely allowing small curls to escape down her neck. Emily remembered telling her that she loved her hair like that, and part of her hoped she had worn it this way on purpose.

"What?" Maya's voice broke Emily's thoughts.

"What?" Emily asked back, suddenly realising she had practically been staring at the other girl with her mouth open. She laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"I like your hair like that" Emily said quietly, a smile forming again.

"I know" the other girl replied, unable to hide the happiness in her voice at the compliment she had just received.

The two girls smiled at each other a second longer until Emily spoke.

"Shall we get going then? Don't think the band will wait for us as happily as you waited for me" she joked.

Maya nodded and followed the taller girl out of the house and to Emily's car.

"Ohh I missed the beautiful Toyota!" Maya swooned at the car, patting it gently before she got in.

"Great, the thing you missed most about me was my car?" Emily asked.

"Well, ONE of the things I missed most about you" she replied with a wink, and both girls laughed.

Emily rooted in the CD box as she rounded the corner so Maya's house was now out of view. The CD she wanted wasn't there and she remembered it sitting in her bedroom. So she played with the radio until a station came into range. The sound of Adele filled the car and both girls smiled at the memory of the song.

"I've always liked this song" Maya said.

"Me too" Emily replied, briefly making eye contact with the other girl. She could feel her cheeks blushing again as she remembered the first time her and maya had been alone together for the night, with this song playing in the background.

Emily was aware of the flirtation coming from Maya, and although she wasn't completely sure what it meant in regards to their future, she didn't care. She had to concentrate on keeping her eyes on the road to stop herself from pulling over and taking off from where they were that first night alone with each other, and that wouldn't involve much clothing.

The two girls spoke about music, and school and Emily filled Maya in on the complicated love lives of her friends in Rosewood. While Maya laughed at the thought of the power couple of Mona and Noel kahn, she was more sympathetic towards Aria and her complicated 'situation'. It wasn't too long before they arrived at the club where they were going to watch the band, and to both girls delight, the fake ID worked perfectly.

"That was such a good night!" Emily said for the 3rd time as they finally pulled up outside Maya's house.

"You liked the band then?" Maya asked.

"Yes the band was great!" Emily smiled. "...as was my company" She gave Maya one of her best smiles as the other girl reached for her hand and stroked it softy with her fingers.

"Its so great to see you happy like this Em' Maya said softly as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind Emily's ear. The brief contact made Emily feel hot, her whole body ached to touch Maya again, to kiss her and hold her again.

"You make me happy" Emily said, finally releasing the words she had been holding in since Maya first answered the door earlier that evening. The other girl smiled but looked down nervously at her hands that were now intertwined with Emily's in her lap.

"Emily" she began but Emily interrupted her.

"Maya, I know we said we would get to know each other again and take it slow" she paused for a second. "But I'm fed up with slow, I want to be with you now" Maya didn't say anything and Emily felt a knot form in her stomach. Her tone was disheartened when she spoke again "But I guess, if you don't want that then..."

"No" Maya interrupted Emily now "its not that! It's just... It's just I feel like I want you to be sure that you still want to be with me" Maya's eyes were focused on Emily's now as she tried to concentrate on what she was saying. "I was so out of order with the whole juvie thing and the way I treated you that I think me just coming back into your life now and expecting everything to go back to normal isn't fair of me." Maya took a deep breath. "Believe me, I want to be with you so much, but you're too amazing to be treated anything less than perfect Emily".

"Maya" Emily spoke her name softly "listen, whatever happened is in the past okay? To be honest I have changed so much since you left, I'm so much more sure about how I want to live and how to deal with the world than I was when we were together. But one thing that hasn't changed is my feelings for you, being away from you has only made me realise how much I want you, and how perfect you are."

Emily noticed Maya's eyes had started to water as she listened to Emily speak and she wiped a new found tear away with her thumb.

"I love you" Maya's soft voice said "I love you so much".

She leaned in closer to Emily and Emily copied her motion and their lips met. The feeling of Maya's full lips against her own felt wonderful and Emily cherished the familar scent of Maya's sweet breath as they kissed softly.

"I love you too" Emily said, as she drew back from the kiss to look the other girl in the eye.

"Oh my god I've wanted this for so long" Emily laughed.

"You are so amazing" Maya laughed back "and so hot" she added before she pulled Emily in for another kiss. This time it was faster and Emily felt the familiar feeling of the girls tongue dancing in sync with her own. Emily's hands found their way to either side of Maya's face as Maya's hands became entwined in the other girls long sleek hair. Every part of Emily was celebrating at the feeling of having Maya back, her heart was beating fast as Maya's hands found there way from her hair to her stomach to her thighs as Maya reintroduced herself to Emily's body.

After a few minutes Emily pulled back reluctantly stealing a glance at the clock on the dashboard.

"I really need to go soon" she said disheartened.

"Noooo" Maya shook her head, kissing Emily again before she could reply. "No you don't" she said between another kiss.

"Its a 45 minute drive back" she groaned, the thought of leaving Maya to go back to Rosewood in time to not wake Hanna up was not something she liked.

"Then stay?" Maya said simply. "My parents are out of town and I personally can think of nothing better than having you to myself all night"

Emily smiled "neither can I"

"Perfect" Maya whispered playfully.

_'Hey han, things went better than planned. I'm going to stay here tonight so don't wait up, fill you in tomorrow. Em x_' - Emily quickly typed out a text on her phone and hit send as Maya took her hand and led them both towards her front door. Before they had even got inside Emily's phone buzzed.

_'I knew it would! Have a nice night and tell Maya I said Hey! Han x_' Emily smiled and closed her phone as both girls walked into Maya's house, the door closing quietly behind them.

**Thank You for reading. Would love to know what you guys think :) Any reviews would be amazing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews on the last chapter, they really help encourage me to write more :) **

**I'm still sticking with pure Emaya fluff at the moment, because as you guys pointed out there isn't enough of it at the moment and we need our fix! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Emily walked into Maya's bedroom. slowly, taking in the unfamiliar layout of her girlfriends new room. The walls were full of the same band posters she used to have, and her clothes were spilling out of her closet like usual.

Emily smiled as she saw a photo frame that had a prime location next to Maya's bed. A photo Emily had forgotten Maya had taken of the two of them in her room sat in the frame. Emily was pulling Maya in for a tight hug, her arms wrapped tightly around the other girl, whilst both were trying to pull a funny face to make the other laugh. Emily sat down on the bed and picked the frame up, remembering the day the photo was taken with another smile. She could hear footsteps on the stairs and placed the frame back in its original position just as Maya entered the room with two drinks in her hands.

"Hot chocolate with extra marshmallows for my girl" she said to Emily, placing the two mugs down and taking a seat next to Emily on the bed"  
>"Perfect!" Emily replied with a wink, her compliment directed more at Maya than the hot chocolate.<p>

"I totally forgot about this" Emily added, pointing to the photo. "I love it"

Maya smiled and lifted her legs up, resting them over Emily's. "We were so happy that day" Maya reminisced. "If I remember correctly that was the day I discovered the fact that you were EXTREMELY ticklish" she laughed as she stroked Emily's arm softly.

Emily remembered and laughed too "Yeah you took full advantage of that new found knowledge" Emily added, rolling her eyes with a smile when she heard Maya's promise to not to do it again, as she knew her promise was likely to be broken sometime in the future.

"It was nice to have a reminder of you, of us, when we were this happy." Maya added, still looking at the photo but playing with Emily's fingers with her own.

"I missed you" Emily admitted "everyday" surprising herself with her honesty. "I tried to forget, to occupy my mind with other things but so many things remind me of you..." She thought of all the things that reminded her of Maya, nearly every song that came on her ipod brought images of Maya's face into her mind. Whenever she walked past the movie theatre down town she was reminded of their first proper date, when she would finish swim practice and have to drive home alone, she would be reminded how Maya would sometimes meet her with a take out coffee and a kiss. When ever she smelled coconut she was reminded of the shampoo Maya used to use and how it made her hair smell; Little things, that Emily couldn't explain to the other girl. She smiled before she spoke "I just really missed you"

Maya was now looking at Emily with a regretful look.

"Emily... I really am sorry for how I handled things with us" she began to apologise again but Emily interrupted her with a soft kiss.

"Maya" she laughed softly "shut up, and just say you missed me too"

Maya laughed softly as well "I missed you too Em" she said, before their lips met again for another kiss, this time there lips lingered for longer as they reminded themselves of the feeling of their kisses.

"I missed kissing you" Emily breathed quietly into Maya's ear as she kissed her cheek, "you really are a good kisser" she said with a smile, her lips trailing down until they found the girls mouth and her tongue found its way to Maya's. She whispered again "I want you so much". Emily's hands were stroking the sides of Maya's waist and she wanted desperately to feel the soft skin beneath her shirt.

Maya could feel herself blushing, she had always been the confident one with Emily, but now it was Emily who was confident and it made her heart race, and she couldn't deny, really turned her on.

"I could get used to this new Emily Fields" Maya swooned at her girlfriend before pulling her in for a deep kiss. Emily's hands were on Maya's face as she tried to focus her self, worried about getting dizzy at the prospect of moving to the next level with her girlfriend. Emily and Maya had been together a few months and had kissed, a lot, sometimes more intense than others, but it had always stopped there. Emily knew it had been due to her own fears of becoming so vulnerable to another person, her fear of rejection and fear of fully accepting who she was. But now Emily felt no fear, She only felt love and lust for this girl, she knew who she was, she was Emily who loved Maya beyond everything else and she wanted her so much.

Emily's hands tugged at the other girls shirt, pulling it over her head to reveal her toned golden skin and black bra.

Maya breathed heavily, catching the glint in Emily's eye and reading her thoughts without her saying a word. A big smile spread over Maya's face as she kept eye contact with her girlfriend. "Are you sure?" She asked, knowing the answer without getting a proper reply.

"I love you" Emily breathed, as she trailed kisses along Maya's midriff causing the black haired girl to breath heavily again. Maya felt the lips of her girlfriend leaving a trail of electricity along her skin and could hardly focus on forming words.

"I love you too" she managed, before pulling Emily's shirt off too and throwing it across her room to join her own. Emily's body was magnificent and Maya found her eyes lingering on the perfect curves and muscles of her athletic body, perfectly complemented in the soft light of Maya's room. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Maya asked.

"You mentioned it once or twice" Emily joked back, kissing her girlfriend once again. Maya's finger tips ran up and down Emily's back as they kissed causing goose bumps on the brunettes skin.

Both girls found themselves lying down after their jeans had joined the shirts on the floor and their skin was in full contact. Emily felt like she was going to explode with emotion. She loved everything about the girl who's hands were tracing lines up and down her body. She loved the way her body fit so perfectly against her own as they lay together, she loved the sweet intoxicating smell of her hair, the fact she had a soft laugh she only used for Emily, the way she smiled, the way she looked when she was confused or angry or sad, and the way she had let Emily into her heart completely. Emily loved everything about Maya st. Germain, and tonight, right now, she was going to show her.

000000000000000

Emily lay with her head tucked into Maya's neck as she stroked her hair tenderly. It was the early hours of the morning but neither girl was asleep, instead they had been lay like this for the past few hours talking about nothing, just taking each other and the moment in. Maya kissed Emily's forehead again when she saw the girls eyes shut briefly for a moment, knowing she was tired.

"Right beautiful" she whispered "I'm going to turn the light off and let you sleep" she moved Emily's head to the side delicately.

"No" Emily protested feebly "I don't want this night to be over" she tried to protest again but she knew Maya was right, and she could feel her eyelids getting heavier. Maya reached across Emily and turned the bedside lamp off, noticing the now cold hot chocolates as she did.

"we never drank our hot chocolate" Maya laughed.

Emily kissed Maya gently on the cheek "You're better than hot chocolate any day... even with extra marshmallows" she laughed softly.

Although the room was now dark, Maya could still see Emily's eyes in the moonlight as they gazed at each other for a few moments.

Emily settled her head into Maya's neck again and whispered goodnight.

Maya held her tight and spoke quietly "This has been the best night of my life Em, and tomorrow is going to be the best day of your life 'cos I am going to make you breakfast, any requests?" she asked with a smile, but there was no response. She looked at Emily and her eyes were tight shut, her breathing slow and rhythmic, her face peaceful in sleep. Maya kissed her girlfriends head, and whispered into the silent room "I love you."

She closed her eyes and listened to Emily's gentle breathing, wondering what she was dreaming about. Maya's breathing quickly changed to match Emily's as she sank quickly into a deep sleep, happier than she had ever been in her whole life.

**Thank you for reading and please Review!**


End file.
